A small wireless cell, such as a femto cell, typically covers a smaller geographic area or subscriber constituency than a conventional macro cell. In one example, a small wireless cell typically provides radio coverage in a geographical area such as a building or home. By contrast, a conventional macro cell typically provides radio coverage in a larger area such as an entire city or town.
In the current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards, access to a closed, small wireless cell within a wireless network is controlled according to a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) list associated with each user. A CSG list is a list of CSGs to which a particular user belongs. A CSG is a term used to describe a limited set of users with connectivity access to a given wireless cell, such as a femto cell or the like.
In the current 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) standards, access to a closed, small wireless cell within a wireless network is controlled according to an Access Control List (ACL) associated with the small wireless cell. An ACL is a list of users that are permitted to utilize resources of a small wireless cell.
Access control mechanisms described in both the 3GPP and 3GPP2 standards only control whether a user is permitted to access the target cell. There is no conventional mechanism to allow the user to access an operator's internet protocol (IP) network, but prevent local IP access (LIPA) to IP-based services and devices on a user's/owner's local network to which the small wireless cell is connected. LIPA is a mechanism that allows an IP-enabled user included in an ACL or CSG to access such a local network as well as an operator's core network and the Internet directly through the air interface of a small wireless cell, such as a femto cell. There is also no conventional mechanism to allow a user to access an operator's internet protocol (IP) network, but prevent remote IP access (RIPA). RIPA is a mechanism enabling users served by a macro cell and included in an ACL or CSG for the small wireless cell to access IP-based services and devices on the local network.
Moreover, conventional control mechanisms are implemented at a network management entity, such as an access point management system. Access control is not performed at small wireless cells, nor do small wireless cells receive access control information necessary to perform LIPA and/or RIPA.